


JunDong Drabbles (Ongoing)

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: The ones where Donghyuk may /may not need emotional support and Junhoe may/may not have more than two braincells to be there for him. Or vice versa.





	1. Junhoe Cannot Relate

**Author's Note:**

> My works here will be ongoing. Which means I might add on to it once in awhile. And I've decided to leave them in chapters so you know when I update. Here's to this shipwrecked ship that has long gone underwater...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Junhoe provides Donghyuk solace and Donghyuk gives Junhoe much respite, even if he is clueless about it.

 He got truly cranky when it rains. Everyone tries to avoid him, even ’big brother’ Bobby, when he gets like that. He was in a constant state of PMS. Nothing could cheer him up. Like if any man could be afflicted with mood swings and irritability, God had definitely appointed Kim Donghyuk to be the king of it, with as much fervour and intensity as his dancing. He would be in and out of the rooms, slamming doors. Testy as fudge. Anything could set him off.

_Any-fucking-thing._

“Ya~ who switched on the TV! Why are all these books here! Can you all please maintain some semblance of cleanliness and order!” His voice, when he so decides to scream, was shrill and grated into the ears like sandpaper against chalkboard. This would be followed by the sounds of things being slammed, onto tables, onto sideboards. If there were no things left to slam, it would be his hands. It was amazing that he has not injured himself. Most of them stayed away when they hear these sounds.

Not Junhoe though. Junhoe bided his time.

He waited until there was only silence, which would take all of ten to fifteen minutes and he would exit his room, padding his feet around the house heavily, looking for Donghyuk. Most days, Donghyuk will be in his room, legs stretched against that narrow length of space he insisted on calling a balcony, arms folded, lips pouty like a child being refused Christmas candies. Rain would patter against the window; staccato plinks against the glass, promising cold and tears. Junhoe called it his prison.

“Come here.” Junhoe intoned deeply, sidled against the railing of the door, looking in on him, face all serious and hair a little bit messy, because he had been sleeping and was awaken by Donghyuk’s rants, not more than half an hour ago.

“Shiro!” Donghyuk muttered petulantly, not moving, retreating his head into his arms, which were resting against his knees. That word. It reeks of Bobby. One of their favourite collective expressions. Maybe BI will write a song about it soon, Junhoe thought in amusement.

“Come here.” Junhoe urged, voice deepening, almost commanding. “Come here.” He repeated, this time gesturing with his hand urgently.

“I don’t want to.” He snapped. 

“Kim Donghyuk. Come here now.” Junhoe insisted, softly this time. Donghyuk’s gaze finally came up. His eyes were predictably brimming with tears. “Come here, Kim Donghyuk.” Junhoe said again, this time, nailing his gaze on Donghyuk’s own, not letting go. He stood up, almost petulant. Junhoe held his arms open and Donghyuk slipped into it as he always did for the last two years. It was just a hug. But it was a hug that he needed the most. No one in the group would ever think that this, more than anything else, would solve all of Donghyuk’s problem temporarily.

“I miss him so much.” Donghyuk was crying now against his neck. His tears were not at all like the rain, it was warm and sticky . Somewhere between standing by the doorway and hugging him, they shifted into that small, enclosed space by the window. Junhoe holding him tightly as they sat by it, looking out to Han River and the endless rain, because Donghyuk did not want to leave the comfort of his room. Most days, the crying lasted two hours, three at the max and Junhoe would carry him to bed, because he fell asleep that way all the time.

Then it was another hour of watching him sleep. He would make these little whimpers that seem to be filled with nothing, but agony, and Junhoe would stroke his head to calm him until the sounds tapered off. It was a cycle and somehow for the last two years, Koo Junhoe had silently been appointed to be the one who could tame the beast that is Donghyuk’s temper.

 

Junhoe had always been blunt and direct. A mixture that sometimes made him seem like an insensitive bastard. Even more so, because everyone had simply made the assumption that he was not serious about things, what with him being one of the youngest in the group. He was dead serious about things. He was. It was everybody else’s problem for not taking him seriously and he was simply tired of trying to convince anyone that he absolutely was.

“Thank you for yesterday.” Donghyuk would always find him and say the day after.

“For what?” He would mutter, in the midst of making ramen in the kitchen, or recording in the studio, depending on their schedule. He was good at making light of things. While Yunhyeong was a ball of positive energy, Junhoe was a defensive roll of barbed wire held together by the glue of denial.

“For always being there.” Donghyuk would whisper, almost in embarrassment, his cheeks slightly red, as if the day before, they were not red from all that unnecessary anger.

“Ya~I’m not always going to be there, you know.” Junhoe would always answer, although his voice could never pass off for a whisper. His smile was slightly tilted, as if to dismiss it as a small matter and should not even have been brought up in the first place.

“Mianhe.” Donghyuk would then add, always in awe of how he could make light of things, as if he did not have his own set of problems to deal with.

“For what?” He repeated, not looking at Donghyuk at all. If there was anything admirable about Junhoe, it was trying to distract him from something he seem utterly determined to be focused upon. Whether it was fixing himself a decent bowl of ramen or doing his vocal exercises before recording.

“Yesterday.” Donghyuk whispered, the blush creeping to his ears.

“Ah~it’s no big deal. Can we not talk about it?” Junhoe would beg then, dismissing everything with that one statement and that was that. He could barely admit that he needed those hugs from Donghyuk just as much as Donghyuk needed it from him. Junhoe might not be able to relate to Donghyuk’s indeterminate grief, but he was not an emotionless robot either. He had days when he stumbled into the desperate carcass of sorrow which loneliness dragged in from time to time.

Donghyuk’s emotional needs complemented his own and while, wild horses would never make him admit this to anyone, especially not to Donghyuk, Junhoe was content with this current arrangement.

 


	2. Falsettoes and Falls From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in Hanbin's Serengeti and it's survive or die time. Junhoe gives Donghyuk an interesting perspective.

 

Donghyuk had a hard time recording for Hug Me. He did not confide this to anyone. When Hanbin clued all of them in on the demo and declared that Donghyuk would start the song with his falsetto, it gave him nightmares. He found it hard to sleep, ate less and was close to losing his sanity. He was not the only one. Everyone was on the edge for the comeback. It was uncanny how they set themselves up to fail as a group. It was never as individuals. No. From debut until now, their togetherness stemmed from the fact that if they failed, they failed together as well. Not one person would drag the rest down. It was not the moral code of standards they lived by. It made everything fair.

Except Donghyuk considered himself a weakness. He had a weak voice, a weak body and a weak personality. Whether it was due to the rigours of going through survival shows or having to stand beside more competent and talented members, he felt more like the bearer of diseases. And now this. Hanbin had regained his drive for success and he was expecting everyone to ride the bandwagon.

So Donghyuk practiced. In the studios, in the practice rooms, in his bedroom, in the shower. Hanbin kept saying over and over again that Donghyuk could do it. Every time he did, Donghyuk became more and more convinced he will never be able to.

“Ya~what are you doing here?” Junhoe had entered the studio. Donghyuk glanced at the clock. It was quarter to eleven at night and he had been going over the lyrics again and again, pushing his voice, trying to get that correct pitch and inevitably failing. “Dude, why are you sweating in an air-conditioned room?” Junhoe snorted. The others had gone back.

Bobby half-propping, half-pushing Hanbin out the studio. They had another car waiting and Junhoe was even ready to go, when Yunhyeong asked where Donghyuk was. Chanwoo was already seated and Jinhwan, already nodding off to sleep beside him. Normally, Junhoe would just jump up the car and practically ignored what Yunhyeong just said, but the day had been rough on almost all of them. Hanbin, ever the studio perfectionist had shown up and thrown a temper of epic proportions more than anyone could count and nobody was spared, not even Junhoe or Jinhwan, who normally could anticipate what he wanted.

Donghyuk got the brunt of it today. Everyday it was someone else, of course, but today Donghyuk had the trophy in his hand more than a couple of times. Yunhyeong had given Junhoe the look and he had inwardly groaned, retracing his steps back towards the studio to call Donghyuk.

“I’m…not…going…” Donghyuk whispered heavily from behind the mic. Junhoe could not really see his face, but he sounded breathless. Not the ‘singing-too-much-type’ of breathless. This was different. Donghyuk sounded like he was being choked and was struggling to breathe, kind of breathless.

“Ya~Ezra Kim!” Junhoe half shouted, and then Donghyuk was cowering into the wall behind him, breath hitching in an alarming, asthmatic rhythm. “Fuck…Donghyuk! What’s happening?” Junhoe walked in hurriedly. Donghyuk was squatting against the wall, his mouth opening and closing like a fish that had just been wrenched out of water. His eyes had glazed over, glittery and cold. “Hey man, are you ok?” Junhoe asked in trepidation, stepping nearer.

“Wa-ter!” His voice was reed-thin and coming up in hitches. He was hyperventilating. Junhoe sighted and grabbed one of the bottled water always available by the studio door. Junhoe loosened the cap and passed it to him. His hand was shaking badly but he managed to open it, starting to take gradual sips. Junhoe’s phone started buzzing. It was Jaeho-hyung.

“Ah~ya, hyung…Donghyuk-“ Donghyuk was waving an arm urgently at Junhoe. He caught sight of it and Donghyuk was pressing a finger to his lips. “We might be a bit late. I’ll text when we need the car. Thanks.” Junhoe ended the call and walked closer towards Donghyuk. “What’s going on, man?” Junhoe asked, grabbing a couple of tissues and hunkered down beside Donghyuk. He was slumped against the wall now, legs stretched out. Junhoe passed him the tissues and he took it, his breath winding down to a slow and steady cadence as he wiped the sweat on his face. Ten minutes passed, Junhoe sat beside Donghyuk quietly, legs stretched out.

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuk finally said. Junhoe did not understand this culture of being sorry. He could not tolerate it most when it came from the members especially not when it was obvious that they did nothing wrong.

“Do you know? The fastest land mammal is the cheetah? It goes from zero to a hundred kilometres in mere seconds.” Junhoe started speaking randomly. Donghyuk turned to him, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not done yet.” Junhoe added, pointing a finger up in front of him for embellishment. “Yet if he fails to make a kill, he probably won’t be able to run again, unless he rests for at least ten to fifteen minutes.”

“Junhoe.” Donghyuk whispered, completely exhausting all the buttons he probably had for his fuse, which was extremely limited to begin with.

“You are not listening carefully, Donghyuk-ah. Cheetahs are the fastest land mammals in the world but if they did not catch anything on that first run, they have to rest at least ten minutes before they can run again. They practically can have up to five falls from grace a day.” Junhoe stated, unscrewing the cap from Donghyuk’s bottle and chugging the water in it.

“Falls from grace?” Donghyuk was smiling now. It was a slow, steady but surely kind of smile, as if he was finally absorbing what Junhoe was trying to say.

“You get what I’m getting at? We are in Hanbin’s Serengeti and we are all at the top of the food chain.” Junhoe whispered now, a ghost of a smile plastered on his handsome face. “ We are his best cheetahs, but we can only run in short bursts, because if we try to just run and not stop, our hearts might just combust and we’d be…poof.” One of his hands came up into that familiar mandu hand Donghyuk had seen him do in some of the fan signs, but this time his fingers bloomed open to mimic an explosion. Donghyuk was giggling now and it was swiftly turning into that trademark laugh; the knee-slapping, rolling on the floor DongDong laugh Junhoe was familiar with.

“Cheetahs, huh?” He exhaled when he finally stopped. This time it was a good kind of breathless. The kind that happens because you had a good laugh and Junhoe was ever so relieved to hear it even if he did not show it.

“You have to allow those falls from grace to happen.” Junhoe said now and he sounded serious. So serious, that Donghyuk was having a hard time believing that this was the same guy who constantly teased him by making bad and annoying impressions of him, and had been the one who had started calling him Dongttoppi. “Otherwise.” He added and then stopped.

“Otherwise?” Donghyuk asked, exhaling his relief.

“Poof.” Junhoe whispered solemnly and made that explosive gesture again.

“Where do you get off being so smart, man?” Donghyuk teased him. Junhoe grinned confidently, texting Jaeho-hyung and telling him that they should be down in ten minutes. He stood up, offering his hand to Donghyuk. Donghyuk grabbed his hand, standing up and groaning softly as if his muscles ached from all that sitting. He discarded the tissues in his hand into a nearby bin and then took his jacket that had been hanging on the coat rack behind the door.

“I tell you, man. Fucking National Geographic Wildlife Documentaries. Bbangddaeng likes that stuff. She’s a smart dog.” Junhoe informed him, smiling sweetly, patting Donghyuk on the back. “Let’s go man, the car’s coming to pick us up soon. Let’s continue our run tomorrow. Don’t sweat it.” Junhoe added reassuringly. Donghyuk nodded eagerly.


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk visits his father and he brought an unlikely, but much needed companion with him.

They had just passed the last rest stop when Junhoe said he needed to go much to Donghyuk’s detriment. The whole idea had been a complete mess anyway, because the last thing Donghyuk wanted was to look after a big, giant lumbering baby and that was apparently, exactly what the fates had decided for him. Donghyuk was pretty sure that to get upset right now would be absolutely futile. After all, it’s not like he can leave Junhoe right there in the middle of nowhere, not even if the idea appealed so much to him. Without saying a word, Donghyuk glanced at the rearview mirror, shifted gears, and when he was certain that there were no cars, he made a swift u-turn back towards the rest stop they had passed not less than half an hour ago. Donghyuk watched Junhoe’s retreating back scurrying towards the restroom and he knocked his head softly against the top of the leather-lined steering wheel.

“Aaaaargggghhh!” He screamed between gritted teeth, eyes narrowing into slits filled with rage before turning off the ignition. If he had slammed the car door any louder coming out, the whole world would probably shatter. He wanted to take the trip down before his late dad’s anniversary and because he just had his license, he thought a road trip with a member would be a good celebratory occasion. Bobby had left for the US to visit his nephew and Yunhyeong had a family gathering. Jinhwan in Jeju with Hanbin and Chanwoo staying back at the dorms, because he was not feeling well left him with only Junhoe for company. Donghyuk did not even know what made him ask in the first place. Probably it was just walking into Junhoe’s room to see what he was up to and finding him at his desk, broad shoulders slightly bunched as he wrote that made Donghyuk feel as if he would make for a good companion.

He sighted Junhoe walking out of the restroom now, grinning away as if he had done nothing to throw Donghyuk’s well-timed plans down the drain. Junhoe stopped in front of the convenience store, pointing to it and nodding at Donghyuk. Donghyuk sighed. He was probably hungry now, Donghyuk thought and saw no reason to be anymore riled than he already was. He started walking towards Junhoe, exhaling heavily as he steered the boy into the store. Predictably, Junhoe wanted tteokbokki and sausages, chips and a bottle of mineral water. Donghyuk was about to pay for it when Junhoe told him to wait and then disappeared towards the back of the store. Donghyuk rolled his eyes, deciding for certain now that this would be the first and the last road trip he would ever take with Junhoe. Surprisingly, he returned with a bunch of foxgloves framed delicately by sprays of baby’s breath and a stuffed hamster keychain about the size of a palm.

“Ah~I’m paying for all this.” He rumbled, pushing Donghyuk’s hand away and passing the cashier his card.

“There are flowers here?” Donghyuk asked, puzzled. Junhoe nodded, pointing to the back of the store hidden by the aisles of snacks and bottled water. “Who are you buying these for?” Donghyuk thought. if they were for his mom, he would have been better off buying it upon the return because the trip was going to probably cost them the whole day. Junhoe cocked his head back at Donghyuk, his normally chiselled features set into a smirk of disbelief.

“For ahbeoji, you halfwit.” He exhaled. “We cannot visit him with empty hands. What kind of a son are you?” Junhoe scolded him. He was not mocking or even judging, just staring at Donghyuk the way a brother would at a sibling, who was not practicing the least bit of common sense. “Come on, let’s go. We’ve taken up too much time here. If we hurry, we can have a proper dinner at a restaurant. I’m hankering for some kimchi jjigae.” He rushed Donghyuk, as if he was not the one who had implored for a restroom break.

By the time they had returned to the car, Donghyuk was struggling to hold back the tears that had suddenly started raining from his eyes. It got so bad that he even started choking.

“Ah-jjeongmal! What now?” Junhoe was whining as he was about to get in the car and saw that Donghyuk was not in any position to drive. “Ya~Kim Donghyuk? Who broke your heart now?! You tell me! I’ll beat his ass to a pulp.” He was threatening loudly as Donghyuk struggled to wipe the tears that had flowed non-stop and trying not to laugh at the same time. Junhoe walked over to him, patting him on the shoulders. They ended up sitting by the kerb, Junhoe enjoying his food as Donghyuk calmed himself down.

“Are you going to finish all of that?!” Donghyuk shouted at him when he finally did. Junhoe rolled his eyes in exasperation and passed the box to him. There were still a few pieces of the rice cake and sausages left. Donghyuk smiled as Junhoe stood up and stretched his lengthy body. They were the only ones who were at the service. Donghyuk was crying again, but Junhoe kept his tongue in check this time. He placed the bouquet and keychain on the offering table solemnly, closed his eyes and said a little prayer. He then walked out and waited outside. Donghyuk came out fifeen minutes later, eyes slightly red and swollen from all the crying. Junhoe had been sitting on the concrete ledge. typing away on his phone, deep in thought.

“Kaja.” Donghyuk called him and they started the drive back. “You still want to go for kimchi jjigae?” Donghyuk asked as he revved the car.

“Yes.” Junhoe quickly answered. “I want to eat it with pickled radish, samgyupsal and lots of garlic!” He interjected with happiness, the smile forming on his lips full of excitement and promise. Donghyuk wondered why he ever thought it had been a bad idea bringing Junhoe along for the trip. He turned out to be the best companion, after all.


	4. Marriage & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe considers members as his future partners and realises that he had only one option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the show 'It's Okay To Go A Little Crazy' where JunDong was featured)

If they retired, Junhoe would continue writing poems, maybe by then, hopefully, he would have established himself as a poet, with many publications. Perhaps there would be no memory of him as the main vocal of iKON.

He would probably get one of those two-storey glass house. If he could afford it, of course. The kind that looks out to the river at one end, while the other would lead straight to the sea. He would be married, maybe with one or two kids and he would spend his days by the beach, chasing his dog (a beagle perhaps, or one of those German Shepherds, didn’t matter, he loved dogs). Or dogs. He thought about that a lot when the loneliness crept in.

It often did when he was deep in the throes of writing. And mostly knee-deep in a bottle of Cutty Sark.

He did not have a flair for words like Hanbin. Hanbin structured words meant to touch the hearts and emotions, with a carelessness that was both admirable and enviable. Junhoe could barely survive with the minimal simplicity of his own prose. He lacked the verbose complexity and deep contemplations of his leader. He sincerely hoped that simply by their association, some of that talent might rub off on him. 

He probably needed a partner, who could look after him, the way Jinhwan always does at the dorm. Sometimes, he wished he had at least half of the sensitivities the _mathyung_ has. Jinhwan always wore his passions on his sleeves. Junhoe, on the other hand, preferred to keep his hidden in the depths of his heart. Perhaps that was why he was often easily misunderstood.

He wondered if Yunhyeong would want to marry him. He did need someone to cook for him, because he would probably burn down the kitchen if he tried to cook something. He was totally hopeless and he definitely could not spent his whole life eating ramen. As ideal as that premise sounded, he needed variety. Definitely someone who can cook like Yunhyeong, but minus the nagging. Well, if his partner could cook as good as Yunhyeong, he would probably tolerate the nagging as well.

Bobby would probably kick his ass, if he had not been so smitten with him already. All that sitting down and writing for hours. Bobby had no patience for words. His flows were instantaneous and constant. Never stagnant. Sometimes, he wished he possessed that speed. Moving with the times, instead of being stuck in an era of old 80’s ballads and his sentimental fondness for all things analogue. Maybe he really should let Bobby kick his ass and be done with it.

He considered the two candidates left; Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

Junhoe decided then that he was completely doomed.

Both of them saw through him. Chanwoo had very little tolerance for his lame jokes, often citing that Yunhyeong was a bad influence whenever he cracked one of them. It was kind of ironic that despite being _maknaes_ in the group, they were both pretty deadpan and solemn. He cannot imagine living with someone who has to consider everything so heavily, when he already has the same disposition. It would give him a headache and Chanwoo will definitely leave him within a week. Maybe less if he included his messiness. Chanwoo was definitely not the one.

That left him with Donghyuk. Donghyuk who captures perfect photos to match his imperfect prose. Donghyuk who makes him coffee when he requests for it, no matter how busy he got. 

Donghyuk has to be the one.

They might fight half the time, but that only added so much to their relationship. Like night and day, one cannot exist without the other.

“Donghyuk-ah!” He shouted, fingers running through his hair. It was nine in the morning and they did not have any schedule till later in the afternoon. The sound of his room door creaking open and moments later, Donghyuk peered at him expectantly.

“What is it?” He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Donghyukie, would you marry me?” He asked, turning from his chair, making his normally husky voice sound meek and small. He tried fluttering his lashes but failed, still turning on the sweetest smile he could in Donghyuk’s direction.

“Junhoe-ya, did you really wake me up for this?” Donghyuk whispered in disbelief, his face slightly puffy from sleep and already starting to redden with anger.

“No, I woke you up for coffee. I need you to make coffee for me, _jebal_!”Junhoe begged, pouting and making crying noises. Donghyuk blinked, anger forgotten, trying hard to kill that smile now starting to form on his lips. He truly hated this Junhoe. The one that barely makes an appearance but when he does, no one could refuse, especially not Donghyuk.

“AH~I hate you!” Donghyuk screamed and trudged back to his room, shaking his head. Junhoe chuckled loudly then turned to continue his writing. Yes, maybe Donghyuk might marry him, he thought happily, making a mental note to ask Donghyuk later when he comes in to give him his coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P/S: This is for the JunDong supporters. I know our numbers are small and we barely even get crumbs from this pairing. Don't you worry, I'm here for us.


End file.
